1. Field
Embodiments relate to a laser thermal imaging apparatus and a laser thermal imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has received much attention as a display device for displaying images. An organic emission layer included in the OLED display may be formed by using a laser thermal imaging apparatus performing laser induced thermal imaging (LITI).
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.